


“I’ll do anything you want”

by DabbaDoo



Series: NCT Hybrid AU [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Hybrids, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding Kink, Finger Sucking, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Headspace, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Johnny and Mark are roommates, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Multiple Orgasms, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, Not Beta Read, OT23 (NCT), Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Side Relationships - Freeform, Smut, Spit Kink, Strangers to Lovers, angst but not really, but not YuMark, mark is a cheetah hybrid, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbaDoo/pseuds/DabbaDoo
Summary: He’s so attractive, Mark can’t find any words to say. He is enchanted by the look on the mans face. His cheeks are slightly rosy, eyes have a gray cast over them, seemingly puffy- like he was crying. His lashes are damp too, making them appear darker and longer than Mark believes they actually are.“I-I, um,” Mark tries to breath, “I think, um, this is maybe your dog,”The man looks at the dog in Mark’s arms and his eyes light up like a thousand suns. The instant change from dead to alive just from the sight of Rapunzel- it was absolutely magical. Mark wants those eyes to sparkle like that for ever.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: NCT Hybrid AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950169
Comments: 7
Kudos: 191





	“I’ll do anything you want”

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii <3 I’m back at it again with an unnecessarily long fic. Disclaimer- this is a work of fiction and is not a real depiction of the characters in it. 
> 
> I’m planing on making this a series, within a hybrid universe of sorts to explore not only YuMark’s dynamic but also of other characters! There are side relationships already in here (and perhaps a secret relationship), but if you like this story and wish to continue reading throughout the series, I would love to hear all of your guys suggestions. But I’ll say more at the end- ENJOY!

“Alright! This is the last box,” Kun exclaims as he enters the apartment. The room smells new, almost like a new car. 

He let the box drop from his arms onto the marble counter of the new kitchen. Mark’s ears peer up at the noise as he finishes placing the last of Johnny’s books into the bookcase next to the new television cabinet before looking at his friend. 

He had recently died his hair a lighter brown, it really suits him, but his white bunny ears are the attention grabbers as they’ve always been. They stand tall on his head. 

“Thanks Kun-hyung,” Mark bows his head, a show of appreciation. 

Quickly, he jumps to his feet and makes his way to the box, yellow tail swinging behind him. He eagerly searches through it. Noticing that it doesn’t contain anything of his, Mark picks it up and heads towards Johnny’s room with Kun in tow. 

He chucks it on the bed, makes sure that nothings broken from the impact and head out of the room. It’s already starting to smell like Johnny, and as much as Mark loves Johnny, his human smell sometimes makes him sick to his stomach when it’s been stewing in a room for too long without being aired out. 

Back in the dinning-kitchen-lounge room are, Kun plonks himself down on the small couch, dust flying out in response. It’s an old couch, from Mark’s old apartment. It has traveled across seas with him, and it’s still to this day the only piece of furniture that’s stayed with him all these years. 

The area itself is small, but it’s big enough to fit three rooms in it comfortably and compared to other apartments they looked at, the connected room was quite large. The apartment felt bigger than it actually was. 

“Seriously hyung, thanks for the help. Johnny-hyung and I appreciate it,” Mark says as he situates himself in the kitchen. He grabs out a cup from another cardboard box and fills it up with tap water. “You can go now, you’ve done enough,”

“Nonsense- let me help with the furniture,”

“Nah,” he says in English, before switching back- “we’ll be alright. Fucking- Johnny and Jaehyun-hyung will be back any minute now with our new dinning table,”

Johnny and Mark aren’t together in any way, shape or form, despite the constant mix up from strangers. They’re just very close friends and share a sort of brotherly bond. 

It‘s an absolute miracle that Mark had met Johnny, despite their first meeting being completely embarrassing (Mark, running on pure caffeine, had spilt his red fat bull all over him, tripped over his jeans because they were too big for him and fell down while they were both in a hurry, Johnny somehow had landed on Mark’s tail and nearly made him cry). He doesn’t know what he’d do without him at this point. 

They’re inseparable best friends, and Johnny is happily dating a lovely girl he met at the grocery store down the street from where he used to live. She’s not Korean, and speaks very basic Korean, and Johnny loves telling people the story of how he saved her from complete embarrassment. She’s gotten better though, and feels comfortable enough to switch between English and Korean when talking to Mark. 

Johnny and Mark had decided to move into an apartment together after Mark’s old apartment building had announced it would be getting demolished by the end of the year. It wasn’t all bad, the building was horrible outdated anyway and already seem to be falling apart. 

And Johnny believed it was time to part with his old roommate. Nothing against him, Johnny and Taeil are still good friends, but he had his own partner and the small studio apartment was becoming crowded. As it turns out, Taeil’s partner was Mark’s good friend from college. When he found out, Johnny truely believed he and Mark were meant to meet that one day. 

“Mark,” Kun begins, “you’ve been doing nothing but working and moving all week. If you won’t let me help with the rest, then we’re going out for lunch.” He grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter. 

“What about Yangyang? Don’t you need to be home for him or some shit?” Mark questions, already standing and feeling his pockets for his phone. 

“Only if he calls me- like if there’s an emergency or if he slips into his headspace. But he should be fine,” 

“Coolio, I’ll send Johnny a message to tell him where we’re going,”

~~

Johnny and the cat hybrid Jaehyun arrives at the small cafe shop that laid a few blocks from the new apartment building a twenty odd minutes after Mark and Kun do. They are kind enough to wait for the two of them to get seated before they order. 

Jaehyun’s face is red when they get there, and his ginger tail is messy. Johnny looks red too, and they share a similar messy hair style. The ginger fur on Jaehyun’s cat ears are also messy, but one is wet at the tips. Kun doesn’t miss the red mark appearing on Jaehyun’s collarbone when he leans over to fix the cuff in his jeans but stays silent. 

Kun orders a simple black coffee, with a couple chocolate chip biscuits to go with it. Johnny orders him and Jaehyun a latte and Jaehyun gets a cupcake with it. 

Mark himself orders an ice coffee, as if he wasn’t gay enough wearing his favourite rainbow stripped sweater he got at a pride parade during his last visit to America (with Johnny). The girl taking their orders nods knowing. 

He has always felt awkward in public. Being a hybrid in general, people were sure to look his way in awe and fascination. However, Mark is a rare kind of hybrid. He is an undomesticated animal, a cheetah. He’d been called exotic before, a kind of slur used again his kind. Being in a group of people made him feel more at ease.

After they receive their orders, they sit back at the table that they had sat at earlier. They talk amongst themselves, but Mark stops paying attention when the conversation goes from the new table and Johnny and Jaehyun’s embarrassment in asking the neighbours for help to Johnny and his girlfriend. 

He isn’t paying attention, but Kun doesn’t miss the way Jaehyun was squirming in his seat, though he actively engages in the conversation. 

Mark was nibbling on one of Kun’s biscuits when he notices a figure in the carpark. It takes him a moment to realise it, but it is a dog, snooping around the back of the cars. It’s small and fluffy and brown. 

“So, when are you guys gonna take it to the next level?” Jaehyun asks with a smirk. 

Johnny gives him a side glance before smiling. “Well, I-”

“Yo guys,” Mark butts in, in English, taking the biscuit from his mouth. “Look at that dog,”

Kun and Jaehyun, being furthest to the window, lean forward to look at the car park, both pairs of ears perked up in curiosity. Johnny’s head turns to peer out the window. As Mark said, there is a dog there, small and fluffy and brown. 

“He looks lost,” Kun says. 

“Ain’t that a collar?” Johnny points and sure enough, they can see a pink strip of leather bound loosely around its neck. 

“Maybe he got out and the owner is looking for him?” By the time Jaehyun finishes his suggestion, Mark is already standing with his unfinished drink in hand and cookie shoved in his mouth. 

He motions for Kun to move so he can get out of the booth. Kun stands as well. They both make their way out of the cafe, Johnny and Jaehyun stay seated to keep their seat. 

When they near the dog, he stops dead in his tracks and looks at them. He is clearly a poodle, evidence by the small yet wide muzzle, flopped over ears and curly fur give it away.

He has small tiny paws but his stare is powerful and Mark almost ran away in fear- until he realised that a) he is a predatory hybrid, b) he is not three years old and c) the dog is in fact tiny. But the two of them freeze, Kun’s hand protectively gripping his shoulder. 

Then the fucking dog runs at them. 

Kun books it almost as soon as the dog moves, scared out of his life. He did tug in Mark’s shoulder to follow, but the poor boy was too slow to follow and the dog had already reached him, jumping up his leg and pawing at his thigh. He’s not aggressive- just playful!

Instinctively, Mark reaches down with his free hand to pat the dogs head and scratch behind his ears. He coos a little at the creature, eyebrows scrunching together as he looks at him with love and adoration. What else could you do but want to hug and love this dog?

The dog pushes off of Mark and stands patiently. Mark leans down to get a look at the collar. Once again the dog jumps up, this time licking at Mark’s face with happiness. 

He laughs, trying to push the dog away but ultimately letting him get away with it. He is barefaced and he can’t seem to care. It isn’t until Kun comes up beside him and pats his back that he tells the dog to sit. 

It’s a hopeless command to Mark, assuming he wouldn’t stop licking his face, but the dog immediately sits back, tail wagging in excitement and tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. He had a smile on his mouth. Who ever said dogs and cats don’t get along?

Mark takes a look at his collar. 

Nakamoto Rapunzel. 

Oh- so not a he. 

The address on the collar immediately stands out to Mark. It’s only a few blocks away from where they are- it is close to a house him and Johnny had looked into buying when they first decided to live together. A phone number is also inscribed in the tag. 

“We should call the number. The dog must be lost- the owner is probably looking for him,” Kun says. 

“He’s a she, and you’re right.” Mark pulls out his phone. 

Carefully, he dials the number. No one picks up. His round ears flatten on his head in annoyance. He calls once again, double and triple checking the number just to be safe but the same thing happens. 

“No ones picking up?” Kun asks. 

“Nah but the address isn’t that far from here. We will have to drive her home,” Mark’s says standing up. 

Rapunzel stands with him, giving out a small bark of approval. Kun gives the dog a pat on her head with a smile on his face. He tosses the keys to Mark before announcing he’ll grab the other two boys. Mark goes to the car, making sure Rapunzel is following him. 

Mark hops into the back seat, knowing that Kun won’t want dog fur all over his front seat. He would of considered where Johnny and Jaehyun were going to sit, but they came here in Johnny’s car. Rapunzel hops in after him, head and front paws in his lap. 

~~

They arrive at the house. Johnny and Jaehyun followed them, not that they had to, but they had discussed plans to stop by Renjun’s house to surprise him. 

The house is fancy, kind of like the house Johnny had grown up in, nice and white and clean. It is two story’s tall, standing proud. 

It has its own lawn and a drive way leading up a garage and a stone path leading to the front porch. It looks like an American home to Mark, like one you’d see on television. 

“You can stay in the car hyung,” Mark says before putting on a beanie to hide his pretty ears and hoping out. 

He scoops Rapunzel up in his arms, looking out for any signs of discomfort from her and makes his way up the stone path. He makes sure not to step on the grass. Who knows, maybe the person living here is really particular about his lawn and is one of those weirdos. 

Mark steps up onto the patio and shifts Rapunzel in his hold so she’s resting on one arm and his chest. She’s smiling at him, tongue handing out the side of her mouth. He smiles back at her as his tail wiggles into the back of his shirt. 

It’s not that he’s embarrassed about being a hybrid- he’s proud of his heritage- but he feels safer when strangers don’t know he is one. It’s stupid, he shouldn’t have to feel that way but he does, especially when he isn’t out with his friends. 

He knocks on the door. When the door opens, Mark doesn’t know who to expect. His guesses consist of a middle aged woman who wears enough pink to rival barbie or a family of four who’s daughter the dog belongs to. It’s really anyone’s guess. 

What he isn’t expecting is the most handsome, breathtakingly, truely enchanting man to open that door.

And when he does, Mark’s stomach twists and turns, his legs feel like jelly and his breath catches his throat. His lungs decide they don’t deserve to breath the same air as the man and his brain decides that it no longer needs to function. 

“May I help you?” The man mutters. His voice is deep and croaky and Mark finds it so attractive he has to stop himself from whimpering. 

Never has Mark seen such an attractive human being before. Sure, Johnny is hot, but fuck- this man, this fucking man has the audacity to be so effortlessly breathtaking. 

He’s so attractive, Mark can’t find any words to say. He is enchanted by the look on the mans face. His cheeks are slightly rosy, eyes have a gray cast over them, seemingly puffy- like he was crying. His lashes are damp too, making them appear darker and longer than Mark believes they actually are. 

The mans hair is long and blond, frizzy and disheveled. He’s wearing a white button up shirt that’s stained wet. It’s wrinkled up, like it hasn’t been ironed in years. 

“I-I, um,” Mark tries to breath, “I think, um, this is maybe your dog,” he manages to wheeze the words out, tail rubbing against his back as a nerves twitch. 

The man looks at the dog in Mark’s arms and his eyes light up like a thousand suns. The instant change from dead to alive just from the sight of Rapunzel- it was absolutely magical. Mark wants those eyes to sparkle like that for ever. 

“Rapu!” He exclaims, throwing the door wide open and leaping to take Rapunzel from the strangers arms. 

Mark let’s Rapunzel fall into the mans arms and looks over him. Rapunzel’s paws claw at the mans shirt to wrap around his shoulders, trying to hug him close. Small whimpers of happiness come from the both of them and Mark smiles softly at the sight, wondering how warm the man felt. 

The pretty man sits Rapunzel down on the timber patio before engulfing Mark in their own hug. Mark isn’t one to particularly engage in affectionate touch, much like his friend Winwin, but he can’t fight the urge to hug back and brings the man impossibly close. 

He smelt like fruit, faintly like watermelon and it has Mark silently dying. 

“Oh my- I’m so sorry!” He rushes out, pulling away hastily. Mark reframes from pulling him back. “I’m Nakamoto Yuta,”

“Mark Lee.” Mark bows in respect. 

“Mark Lee? Not Lee Mark?” Yuta says. 

“I’m from Canada,” Mark says, scratching his neck. 

“Ah- right,” he smiles. “Come on Rapu, inside.” Yuta whistles and Rapunzel immediately rushes into the house and closing the door behind her. 

“Thank you, Mark-ssi,” Yuta says, looking Mark up and down. 

Mark stands there, awkwardly. “You can just, call me Mark,”

“Alright,” Yuta smiles. “Would you, like to go have dinner, with me? Sometime? Maybe?”

For a moment, Mark is taken aback by the proposal. His tail stiffens under his shirt and ears flatten under the beanie. 

“Actually don’t worry- you probably don’t even like guys. God I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, I just saw what you were wearing and assumed-“

“I’d love to like, have dinner, with you, sometime,” Mark says before he can ramble anymore. 

The relief that flows through Yuta is visible. He give Mark a wide smile and his heart sinks to the floor in pure adoration. He’s just too gorgeous. 

Yuta feels the sides of his jeans, presumably looking for his phone. 

“Are you free Friday?” He asks. Mark nods, knowing that even if he isn’t, he’d cancel all his plans. 

He pulls out his phone, Mark does the same and they switch phones. “Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at five, is that alright?”

Mark can only nod once again, a smile on his face as he adds the tiger emoji next to his name and hands Yuta back his phone. He wishes there was a cheetah emoji, he’s sick of using the tiger one. When he does look through the emojis, he doesn’t miss the Japanese P.M. keyboard. 

“I’ll see you then, Mark,” Yuta smiles, waving goodbye and going inside his house. 

Mark waits until the door closes before dreamily wondering down the stairs of the porch and running back to the car. He can feel the smile on his face, he knows he looks absolutely stupid. 

He climbs in, still smiling, only to be met with a confused look from Kun. 

“What?” Mark asks, smile still full. 

“What has gotten you all smiley?”

Mark thinks for a moment, finally settling on my answer that feels dramatic enough for him, “I have a date.”

~~

Mark is freaking out. His date is in less than an hour and he isn’t ready at all. Johnny is going through his wardrobe, Jeahyun sitting off to the side, giving Johnny advice when he asks for it. Yuta had told him to dress casual, and he thought he new how to dress casual but Johnny keeps proving him wrong when it comes to fashion so he just let him do it. 

He called over Haechan earlier, knowing fully well that the pudu hybrid can do makeup better than anyone else he knew. He planned to have his face ready sooner, but showering proved to be difficult when all he wanted to do was to catch up with him. 

Jaehyun is also talking him up, giving him words of encouragement and telling him how dates work. Mark knows how they work, it’s just been a while. His last date was perhaps a year ago, maybe a year and a half, and he was ready to have fun- except he can’t stop freaking out. 

He can’t stop freaking out because he realised that Yuta doesn’t know that he’s a hybrid. He realised about an hour ago, and the panic set in almost instantaneously. He’s personally spent the last hour cleaning his ears and tail, wanting them to be on display. 

It isn’t a ‘cheetah’ thing. It is more of a hybrid thing in general, the want to show possible partners that they’re clean and pretty. It isn’t a subconscious thing either. He knows why he wants to appeal to Yuta. 

“There, happy?” Haechan says, shoving a mirror in Mark’s face. 

His eyelids are a gentle copper colour matched with a dark brown shadow as eyeliner. It is soft, and Mark loves it. His skin looks more soft that usual due to the bb cream Haechan uses and his lips feel sticky with the thin layer of gloss on them. He nods, happy with Haechan’s work. 

“Sweet as,” Haechan says. “Actually, to be honest, I don’t even know why you needed me. You can do makeup yourself,”

“Donghyukie, you do it better,”

Mark is the only one that holds the privilege to call Haechan ‘Donghyuk’. It’s been many years, and Mark still doesn’t know why he is, but he is and likes to flaunt that fact to people. 

“True, but is this guy really that important if you’ve only just met him like, a few days ago, or is he just that hot?”

“He’s so fucking hot man, but I think I may really like him. We text every now and again and he’s just so- nice to me,”

It’s true. They text every morning and night. Mark thinks he’s learnt a lot about Yuta is those few days, mainly that Yuta is his elder and that he loves soccer. 

Mark didn’t miss the disgusted look on his friends face. He knows it’s all fun and games with him, he does the same thing when Haechan talks about his partner. 

“Finally!” Johnny exclaims.

Mark and Haechan spin to look at him. He’s holding up a pink crop top, which he chucks on the bed with the small pile of clothes that has accumulated there. 

“So, do you wanna go more feminine, or more-“

“Korean please. I only know so much English moron,”

“Sorry Haechanie,” Johnny laughs, “feminine or more masculine?”

“I don’t know what he likes? What would he like?” Mark asks. 

Jaehyun laughs from the bed before hoping up and wrapping his arms around Johnny’s shoulders, effectively back hugging him. Johnny’s taller than him, but not by much so he can still see. 

“Mark-ah, just wear what you wanna wear. If he doesn’t like it, then he isn’t worth it, no matter how hot he is,” 

“I don’t know Jaehyun-hyung- if he’s hot enough it could be worth a one night stand,”

“True,” Johnny says, earning a snark and a slap on the stomach by Jaehyun. 

As Jaehyung starts to reprimand Johnny, telling him that one night stands are gross, Mark goes to the pile of clothes and takes a look at the pink crop top. It’s really pretty, and paired with a pair of white jeans or skirt would look really feminine. 

A moment passes as he thinks, before he takes a look at ‘masculine’ pile of clothes. His favourite jeans catch his eye and he goes to pick them up. He holds them together before he smiles.

“Hyung-” Johnny and Jaehyun turn to look at him, “-what about this?”

Johnny gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up as his mouth is covered by Jaehyun’s hand. Haechan has ended up next to them after packing away the last of the makeup. 

“Sweet!” Mark exclaims and then he’s standing there awkwardly, “Okay guys, I’ve gotta get dressed,”

When his friends walk out of his room, Mark takes a moment to actually look at himself in the mirror. His face looks so feminine, eyes soft and lips pink and kissable. He likes it, maybe a bit more than he should, but he wants to put more lip gloss on. He shakes his head, putting the thought aside

His hair however has been left undone so he takes the gel on his vanity and gathers some on his fingers. Slowly, he runs it through his hair, making sure to reach every inch of his chocolate brown hair. 

He doesn’t have much of a part but he tries to let his hair fall naturally. After spraying some hair spray in his makeshift part, he runs his hand through and shakes it to break up the gel and make his hair look more fluffy. 

Once satisfied, he turns to his bed and looks at the outfit he and Johnny put together and smiles. He takes off his blue jeans, and thinks for a moment before reaching into his pantie drawer. 

Mark takes out a pair of pink lacy panties that sport petite bows on the side. The lace pattern is a mixture of flowers and butterflies. He doesn’t think he’s necessarily going to sleep with Yuta tonight, but he did shave his legs during his shower this morning. 

Slowly, he changes into his new outfit, and when he starts to put his belt on, the buzzer buzzes. His head snaps up at the sound and even though he’s shirtless and his belt isn’t buckled he runs out of his room with his tail trailing behind him- too excited to think straight. 

“I’ll get it, I’ll get it, I’ll get it, I’ll get it- Johnny don’t you dare touch that-“ Mark warns as he reaches the buzzer. 

He breathes in, holds it for two seconds and presses the button. “Hello?” He breathes out, voice intentionally sultry. 

“Hi,” and then Mark groans, “it’s Taeil,” 

“Come on up hyung,” he says, pressing the button to let him in. “Donghyukie, your boyfriend is here,” 

Haechan immediately runs to the door, opening it and waiting in the hallway for him, letting Mark know that he looks stupid without a shirt on. He can hear Johnny and Jaehyun laughing as he walks back into his room, face flustered under the foundation. 

He continues getting dressed, and when he finishes putting on the crop top he looks back in the vanity. His hair has been messed up slightly, but it looks sexy so he doesn’t fix it. Under the crop top, his stomach is visible and tiny, and it makes him feel smaller than he actually is. 

He smiles widely at himself in the mirror, loving the way his canines stand out. His ears stand up tall and his tail swings excitedly behind him. 

Mark walks out of his room and he feels like everyone’s eyes should be on him, but they’re all too busy in a conversation on the couch. Johnny and Taeil are eating the food Johnny bought at the convenience store, Haechan playing with Taeil’s hair while sitting in his lap and Jaehyun is drinking his milk. 

“Guys, do I look alright?” Mark says and finally everyone eyes him. 

Awkwardness washes over him as he stands there, arms out when he spins on a circle. He eyes them expectantly, waiting for an answer. He hopes he looks great, he doesn’t really want to change. 

“Wow Mark, you look good,” Taeil says through a mouthful of rice. 

“Just good?” Mark asks. He catches Haechan and Taeil’s confused faces and makes note to include them.

“You look great Mark-ah, he’d be stupid not to think so,” Jaehyun says after he takes a sip of his milk. 

The words begin to calm Mark’s nerves and he starts to feel like he can breath- though he knows he won’t be able to when he sees Yuta again. Just the thought of him has his heart racing and his lungs working overtime. 

Taeil announces that he and Haechan have to depart ways with everyone and they begin to head out the door. When they leave, Mark glances at the time. Yuta should be here any moment now. 

Mark sits and waits on the couch next to Johnny, who promptly ignores him for the most part as he turns on the TV and flicks through the channels. 

He suddenly feels the urge to use the bathroom before he leaves, so he gets up and goes to the bathroom. While he’s in there, he decides to re-groom himself. He doesn’t hear the buzzer, but Jaehyun goes to answer if. 

“Hello?” He says mindlessly. 

“Hello? I’m here to pick up Mark Lee. Is this the right one?” An unknown voice sounds through the machine and Jaehyun can immediately tell that this man is most definitely hot. 

“Yeah, this is the right one, come on up,”

Jaehyun quickly goes to the couch and sits beside Johnny, and just as he’s about to say something to him Mark walks out of the bathroom. He momentarily complains that Jaehyun stole his seat. Jaehyun then decides to not tell him that ‘Yuta’ is coming. 

A knock sounds at the door minutes later and Mark promptly freaks out, accusing the two of treason for not telling him. He has to brace himself to open and breaths in for five seconds and out for three. Then, he opens the door. 

Yuta is just as breathtaking as he was before, eyes glistening in the building lights and smile so wide that it reminds Mark of a pumpkin carving. He’s still absolutely gorgeous, but his hair is a different colour. It’s changed from a blond to white with purple tips at the ends of his long hair. 

He has on a long sleeved button up that’s as white as snow. The sleeves are cuffed at his elbows though and Mark can see the lines of veins that run from his hands. There is a jacket that sits over Yuta’s shoulder, a pretty pink cardigan and Mark wonders for a moment if they’re the same shade of pink. 

Loose blue jeans cover his legs, his button up tucked away and a pretty black and silver belt is on display. He has on yellow converses, and Mark briefly stops function at the sight of Yuta. 

Mark stands there, mouth agape from how stunning he looks and he only has half a mind to realise that Yuta is doing the same to him. He smiles and intentionally perks his ears as a display for Yuta. 

Worry stirs in Mark’s chest as he doesn’t say anything about his ears when Yuta is most definitely staring at them but he doesn’t show it. He begins to wonder if Yuta doesn’t like them and his brain spirals for a moment. He really wants Yuta to like them. 

“You look,” Yuta begins, “gorgeous.” Yuta holds out a bouquet of flowers that Mark hadn’t even noticed, “these are for, you know, bringing my dog back to me,”

A smile spreads across Mark’s face again and he hides half his face in his hand, while the other reaches out to grab ahold of the bouquet. He can feel a blush creeping up the back of his neck. 

“Thank you. You look amazing too,” Mark grumbles with a voice of embarrassment, “would you like to come in and meet my roommate? And friend?” 

“Of course, thank you,”

Yuta steps inside after Mark opens the door wide. He gets a wiff of his sent as he travels passed in and Mark decides that he could definitely live with that scent, unlike Johnny’s gross and human one. It’s most definitely gotten worse and Mark has to open the windows every morning. He’s sure Johnny doesn’t smell that bad to other people, but his hybrid nose can’t stand it at the moment. 

Slowly, Mark walks behind Yuta and gently pushes his shoulder towards the couch where Johnny and Jeahyun are seated. The food is now discarded and all that’s left on the coffee table is a glass. 

There’s an exchange of pleasantries as Mark finds a vase and Johnny strikes up a small conversation between Yuta and Mark knows he’s trying to see if he’s a good person or not. When Johnny only laughs, Mark knows that Johnny likes him. Jaehyun stays quiet and plays with the hem of Johnny’s grey hoodie. 

They leave after about five minutes of talking and hop into Yuta’s car. Yuta takes a moment to stare at Mark, smile on his face, before he turns on the car. 

“What was that for?” Mark laughs awkwardly. 

“Oh nothing,” Yuta says, “I just, didn’t know you were a hybrid. You’re still very cute nonetheless,” he pulls out of the carpark and they’re off. 

Mark’s cheeks darkens under his foundation. He smiles again, though he’s not sure if he ever stopped and turns his attention to his fingers that play against the hem of his crop top. 

“You’re also very pretty Yuta-ssi,” Mark mumbles after an amount of time goes by and he can see Yuta smile from the corner of his eye as he thanks him. 

Silence washes over them. It’s not uncomfortable, and it’s not entirely quiet. The radio plays in the background, faintly, but Mark can’t place the song. They just stop talking for a moment. 

“So,” Mark says, “where are you taking me?”

“That’s a surprise gorgeous.” The pet name rolls off his tongue so effortlessly that Mark has to press his hand onto his thigh and knead the fat there to stop himself from fully reacting.

“Can you give me a hint?” Mark asks, “pretty please?”

“You are too adorable, you know that? Alright, you’ll have a roller coaster of a time,”

Mark thinks for a moment. He isn’t quite sure if the sentence makes complete sense but he understands enough to start guessing. He decides to inquiry the statement though. 

“I just want to let you know now, Korean is not my native language and I’m not sure if what you said completely made sense to me,” Mark bits his tongue to hold in his laughter, but he knows it can be heard in his voice. 

“Korean is not mine either,” Yuta laughs, “I guess we have that in common,”

Mark let’s out a breathy ‘yeah’, and let’s his mind wonder to where they could be going. Yuta is travelling across town, and matched with the use of roller coaster, the obvious answer would be an amusement park, but Mark had a feeling that was too obvious. 

~~~~

It was that obvious. 

Mark almost laughs at how stupid it was that he thought it could of been something else- of course they were going to the amusement park. 

In all honestly, Mark’s been wanting to come here for a while. He initially wanted to go with Johnny, his girlfriend and Jaehyun for a day, but now that he’s here with the hottest man alive, that thought flys out the window. 

They link hands as they walk through the gates and Yuta pays for them both, despite Mark telling him it’s okay and that he can pay for himself. Needless to say, Yuta doesn’t listen and instead tells him that money isn’t an issue with him. 

The night begins when they go on their first ride. Mark feels the adrenaline running through his veins as they go up and down, up and down. He doesn’t miss the way Yuta’s hand goes to grip his shoulder, yet he decides that their fingers should be laced together and does so immediately. 

Even when the ride finishes, their hands stay connected. Mark can still feel the adrenaline rushing through his system as he runs to the next ride, dragging Yuta behind him. 

Half an hour or so passes and Yuta brings him to the House of Mirrors. He can’t help but laugh hysterically when Mark runs into the mirror the first time, and by the end of it Yuta has tears in his eyes from laughing and Mark has the cutest pout in his lips Yuta has ever seen. 

They grab a drink before they hop on another roller coaster ride and before they knew it, they had found the merry-go-round. Mark nearly begs the worker to let them use the same horse, but the worker lets them the first time he asks. 

Yuta had ahold of him from behind, his arms are wrapped tightly around his stomach and his chin rests against Mark’s shoulder. He resists the urge to give him a kiss on the neck, but the want to do it is strong. Mark’s tail is wrapped around Yuta’s middle as well, though it’s not long enough to go around fully. 

The horse they sit on is white, made of hard wood yet it’s glossy like plastic. It’s face is almost creepy, but Mark has seen creepier so it doesn’t bother him. The saddle is gold and so is its reigns and it reminds them both of a wedding ceremony. Matched with the fake flowers littered though the fake hair it’s hard to not think that. 

Round and round they go, laughing and smiling as bright as the fairy lights that light up the ride. Mark feels so warm and comfortable in Yuta’s embrace and he doesn’t want to let go. Soon though, the ride stops and they jump off to get something to eat. 

They share a desert together, Yuta spoon feeding Mark and Mark letting him, secretly enjoying being babied like this. His heart beats faster with each spoonful and it doesn’t take long for them to finish eating. 

It’s on the Ferris wheel that they finally get to rest. The world seems so much quieter up top, and Mark can’t help but snuggle into Yuta’s side with a smile. He’s shaking as he does it, nervous, and Yuta ends up grabbing ahold of his hands to sooth him. 

Mark smiles wide at him, eyes disappearing for a moment before he’s looking back out at the view. It’s dark now, and the stars are hardly visible but the moon is bright in the sky. It’s beautiful, but Mark knows that nothing really compares to the beauty Yuta possesses. 

He sighs contently and squeezes Yuta’s hand. 

“Hey Mark,” Yuta whispers, “what kind of things do you like?”

“Like hobbies?”

“No, like, things you like in bed? If you don’t want to answer you don’t have to, I was just wondering,”

Mark thinks for a moment. He really likes Yuta, really does, and he finds himself wanting to talk to him about everything, he wants to answer his question, so knowing that if Yuta finds it weird he’s going to be heartbroken, but at least it will be sooner rather than later, he answers him. 

Though he decides to keep somethings to himself, “I guess I like being babied? Like, being taken care of, and being praised to. It’s really nice and comforting,” he smiles up at Yuta when all he does is pat his head, “how about you?”

“I prefer being the dominant one, and I guess-“ he scratches behind Mark’s ear which near but makes him purr, “-I love my hair being pulled. I think that’s really hot,” Mark hums in acknowledgement. 

“So, Yuta-ssi,” Mark says when it becomes just a bit took quiet for him but Yuta’s interrupting him before he can continue. 

“You can call me hyung if you like,”

A gentle smile finds its way onto Mark’s lips. There’s a feeling in his stomach that tells him this isn’t just a one night thing, “okay, Yuta-hyung, why are you in Korea?”

Yuta only smiles against Mark’s shoulder, “came here for college, stayed for the city. How about you?”

“I first came here for an exchange program in high school and honestly fell in love,” Mark laughs, “my great nan lived in Seoul too, before she passed. I ended just moving here because it was easier to, closer to my heritage,” 

Silence covers them like a blanket and Mark has trouble getting out of the seat when they reach the bottom again. Though the Ferris Wheel ride was peaceful and short, they join back with the chaos on the ground and find another roller coaster they haven’t been on yet and ride it. They go like this for a while, switching between rides and games. 

At a game cart, Yuta wins Mark a plushy. It’s only a small one, but it’s an adorable little puppy dog that looks suspiciously like Rapunzel. Yuta wanted to get Mark the big elephant, however Mark had different plans and claimed that carrying a smaller toy would be easier. They put it in Yuta’s car anyway. 

Mark meant to take Yuta to another roller coaster but he catches sight of a photo booth without a line and once again he’s pulling on Yuta’s wrist. They don’t need to wait and they’re let in immediately, smiles on their faces. 

Once inside, it’s pure chaos between the two of them and Mark wouldn’t ever want to have it another way. Props are used, hair is messed up and smiles are bright as the photos are taken and on the last one Yuta presses a kiss to Mark’s cheek. Mark stares at him, shocked, but they end up sharing a sweet smile and they hop out and take their photos before they go to ride more rides and play more games. 

At about 9 o’clock, Yuta buys Mark some chips and a pluto pup, and himself one too, and they sit down at a table under a tree that’s off to the side in the shadows of the amusement park. The leaves are beginning to loose their green, though it’s hardly even close to being Autumn. Mark thinks it’s beautiful. 

Yuta stares at Mark. He watches the way he nibbles on the pluto pup; watches the way his ears face forward on top his head; watches the way his eyes sparkle with love and adoration. Love and adoration for food- but it still makes Yuta’s heart beat against his chest. 

In between each bite of the pluto pup, Mark takes a chip from the small red and white stripped box that sits between the two of them until he finishes the pluto pup. Yuta takes a few chips at a time, but his eyes never leave Mark’s face. 

Mark can feel his stare and it takes a moment before he looks up, meeting his eyes across the table. He smiles. 

But when he hears distant snickers, his smile turns into a frown. He’s been ignoring them all afternoon and has been mostly successful, but now, while he’s sitting and eating, not exerting any energy, he can’t help but focus on them. 

“Hey, Mark, are you okay?” 

“Hmm? Oh yeah,” Mark says, shaking his head. 

The snickers grow louder and Mark realises that a group of teenage boys has gathered just metres away from him and Yuta. He peers over at them and his ears flatten against his hair, hoping to hide them. 

Yuta’s eyes trail to where Mark is looking. The group of boys are pointing at the two of them and whispering amongst themselves. It takes a moment for Yuta to realise it’s because of Mark’s ears and tail and not because they were on a date. 

He isn’t sure what he’s feeling, but he knows it’s being overrun with anger very quickly. He wants to go off at the group but he senses Mark’s uneasiness. Instead, he turns back to face Mark and grabs ahold of his hand that’s resting next to the box. 

It surprises Mark at first and his eyes move back to stare into Yuta’s. He doesn’t smile and his ears press further into his fluffy hair. His grip tightens on Yuta’s hands when the snickers turn into full blow laughter. 

“Hey Mark,” Yuta begins softly, his thumb rubbing circles against his skin, “you really are beautiful, okay? Don’t listen to these idiots who- who point and laugh because of your ears and tail or your clothes. They are so pretty, so adorably pretty,”

Mark can’t even smile, but he wants to. 

“I’m sorry,” Mark whispers as a quiet sob leaves his mouth. 

“Why are you sorry?” 

“Because I’m crying like a baby,” Mark says. He brings Yuta’s hands to his face and sits them on the side of his face, squishing his cheeks. 

“No, hey,” Yuta says, wiping away any tears that fall from Mark’s eyes, “you don’t need to apologise for that okay? You’re not a baby, you’re a person with feelings. Mark, please look at me,”

He isn’t sure when they closed but Mark opens his eyes. He knows they are glossy and that his nose and cheeks were turning red through his foundation and embarrassment fills him to the brim. 

“You really are gorgeous, and your ears are so pretty and your tail is so soft, and- and you’re funny too, so very fucking funny. You’re also so nice and considerate, and loving and adorable and I-“ Yuta himself is at a loss for words, his eyes travel to his lips for a second before they’re staring into Mark’s again. “Can I kiss you, please?”

Mark doesn’t need to think of the answer. He nods his head gently and tilts his face as Yuta guides him over the table. There’s a brief pause, their lips hovering over each other and breath muddling together, before Yuta pulls him all the way forward.

Butterflies erupt in Mark’s stomach and he has to brace himself against Yuta’s arm. His grip is tight and Yuta backs away slightly. He doesn’t have time to ask if Mark’s okay before Mark is pushing closer again. 

It’s just as sweet as it was before, only now Mark is pushing forward. Slowly his hand travels from the wrist of Yuta’s arm to hold the back of his head. He plays with the hair there, tugging it gently. 

The action pulls a breathy sigh out of Yuta’s mouth and he repays the favour by rubbing his tongue against Mark’s bottom lip. Mark instinctively parts his mouth for Yuta, the submission setting in. 

The air around them becomes hot, but Mark craves the heat. He stands, mouths still attached, and brings himself closer to Yuta, standing at his side with his leg next to his as he wants to sit in his lap.

Yuta instead stands up and clasps one hand around Mark’s thigh and brings it to his hip. It causes their zippers to rub against one another and the friction makes Mark let out a noise of pleasure. 

“Mark,” Yuta whispers out through the kissed, “we are still in public,” 

It is only then that Mark pulls away and stares at him. Yuta has lip gloss all over his lip, his eyes are half lidded and his hairline is beginning to become sweaty from the heat between them. Mark loves it. 

But he is slightly embarrassed- not for his ears and tail this time, but for his eagerness. He doesn’t want to look anywhere but Yuta’s eyes, scared to see staring and disgusted faces. His cheeks are flushed red. 

“Hyung, I-I wa-want to,” Mark stutters out, rubbing himself against Yuta with his pelvis, “wanna leave. With you. My place, please,”

“Okay baby, we can do that. It’s been a long night hasn’t it?” Yuta says, testing the waters. 

Mark doesn’t quite get the hint that Yuta is trying to convey. 

“It’s about to get longer,” he smirks. 

~~~~

The car ride is long, way too long for either of their liking but Yuta purposely goes a little bit slower than he needs to. Mark’s hands at some point go from playing with the hem of his cropped sweater to pulling on the loops on Yuta’s jeans. 

It’s mostly silent, besides the few hums Mark lets out and the radio playing softly. He stares at Yuta for nearly the entire trip, only occasionally looking away to check his phone. He knows he kind of seems desperate, especially when his fingers travel across his thighs, but he can’t be fucked to even care. 

Yuta doesn’t seem to mind- not with the way he’s moving his thigh in time with Mark’s fingers. It’s a delightful feeling that sends electricity through his body. 

When Yuta parks the car in the lot of Mark’s apartment, Mark immediately brings him in for a heated kiss that’s mostly tongue. Their breaths mingle and they eat up each others moans. Hands get tangled in the others hair and clothes. 

Yuta brings his hand to Mark’s ear and tugs on it as he bites down on his lip. The noise Mark makes isn’t exactly human but it does things under Yuta’s pants. 

They don’t kiss for very long. Mark unbuckles the both of them and reaches behind himself and opens the door. He himself pulls Yuta’s bottom lip with his teeth as he backs away, a wet sound echoing as they part. 

No words are said as they hold hands while walking to the building. No words are exchanged as Mark inputs the code into the ?? (Telecom?) No words are spoken as they walk up the stairs.

Mark doesn’t get the chance to pull out his keys to open the door to his apartment. Yuta has him pinned to the door the minute they get there, hips dancing together as their lips battle for dominance. Mark knows he won’t win, but the fight for it edges him on more than it probably should. 

The keys fumble as he tries to put the keys in the hole but he’s so hopeless he can’t concentrate on two things at once. He doesn’t want to stop, Yuta’s lips feel like heaven against his, but his taps his shoulder twice and Yuta pulls away. 

They both part as Mark catches his breath and turns around to properly open the door but Yuta gets too cold and presses them together, Mark’s back flush against his chest. Mark can’t help the urge to swing his hips and tail side to side as he finally gets the door open. 

He chucks the keys onto the table next to the door and turns back around to kiss the man behind him who shuts the door. It’s fiery and passionate, a push and pull. They slowly stumble to the couch that’s in the middle of the room and Mark only realises as he’s laying down on the couch, tail squished uncomfortably under his weight, that Johnny is still home. 

“Fuck me,” Mark groans, pushing Yuta back so he can stand back up. His pants feel wet at the front and his panties cling to him under the denim. 

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, my roommate’s still home,”

“If I’m being honest I forgot you had one. Want to drive to my place then?” Yuta offers. 

“Fuck no. I’ve been waiting all week to get dicked down by you and I’m not waiting any longer,” Mark says seriously, grabbing Yuta’s hand and pulling him to his bedroom. 

Yuta smirks, “all week huh? You’ve been thinking of me?” Mark feels his nose twitch but he isn’t embarrassed. 

“Of course I have. You messaged me every morning and night to ensure I did. Plus you’re so fucking hot it’s hard not to,” 

When they get to his room, Mark locks his door and once again they are all over each other, hands grabbing and rubbing every where they can. Yuta let’s his hand travel to cup Mark’s ass, groping him through his jeans. 

“You know the colour system right?”

“Yeah,” Mark breaths out. 

Mark’s tail moves to wrap itself around Yuta’s wrist and Yuta can’t help but tug it. Mark let’s out a loud moan, hips bucking to either rub their dicks together or to make Yuta pull at his tail again, Mark isn’t sure which it is himself. 

Yuta let’s his hands travel under the crop top Mark is wearing and he takes it off, their lips parting only for a second. Mark moans into the kiss when they connect again, his bare chest rubbing against the cotton of Yuta’s button up. 

He fully submits when he feels Yuta’s teeth graze his neck, not enough for him to go into his headspace but just enough that he can feel himself give up control. His leg moves up and down the side of Yuta’s leg as an act of display. It isn’t much of a display when Mark is still rubbing his growing hard on against Yuta’s but it works- Yuta properly bits down on him. 

It doesn’t hurt. If anything it feels parallel to the needle be has to get every six months but it makes Mark twist and circle his hips faster. Yuta’s tongue soothes over the bite before he travels back up his neck to press a kiss to his cheek. 

“Baby, can I ask you a question?” Yuta asks, hips still moving against Mark’s. 

“Yeah yeah,” Mark says, hips stuttering as he feels his stomach tighten.

“What other things do you like? Other than being babied and being praised?”

Mark doesn’t stop moving. It’s not that he has to think long and hard about what he likes, he knows what he likes but he’s never been asked before nor has he ever told anyone besides Haechan, who also shares the same interest. 

“It’s nothing,” Mark says and as he’s about to continue talking, Yuta interrupts him. 

“Nothings ‘nothing’ with me baby. I’ll do anything you want. You want it wet? I’ll do it. You want me to choke you? I will. Want me to pull your hair and tell you how pretty you are, I will without hesitation. Want me to be soft? I’ll call you baby and fuck you so sweet-” 

Mark cums. 

He cums so fucking hard that he feels his legs go numb under his weight and Yuta’s arms are the only thing keeping his body from collapsing. His voice goes whiny and he makes a pitched bark noise that mimics that of a cheetah. 

“Did my baby just cum?” Yuta teases and Mark whines in response, trying his hardest not to slip. It seems to be easier than he thought but he wants to push the thought into the back of his mind. 

“I’m so sorry, but fuck, that was- oh god!” Mark exclaims as Yuta picks him up. His legs warp around the others hips to keep himself steady, even though his legs are like jello. 

He nuzzles his head into the crook of Yuta’s neck. His lips graze the area and he leaves soft kisses along the skin while his hands play with a tuff Yuta’s hair. 

“It’s okay baby. Colour” Yuta asks. 

“Fuck,” Mark laughs, “green, we can keep going,”

He can feel Yuta cock his head to the side as he sits down on his bed, and Mark looks at him with sparkling eyes. His eyebrows are scrunched together and his hands hold Mark up by his ass, squeezing and messaging the fat there. 

Mark is straddling him in this position and rocks his hips back and forth, the feeling of pleasure and overstimulation beginning to fly through his body. His arms are wrapped around Yuta’s shoulders and he pulls his head closer. 

“Cheetahs can fuck like rabbits, only instead of hard and fast it’s long and we cum more times than we can count,” Mark says, surprising himself with his own words. It’s more or less true, but he hasn’t ever done it before. 

“Fuck you’re so hot Mark,” Yuta says, “now will you tell me about that kink of yours?” 

“It’s,” Mark begins, “kinda, like- embarrassing. And I’ve never actually done it before so it’s not a big deal-“

“Tell me, please,” Yuta says, “if it wasn’t a big deal, you wouldn’t of said anything.” His hands slip into Mark’s pants, hands over the lacy material. He doesn’t say anything. 

“I- I have a sort of, like, breeding kink, I guess. I know it’s stupid and dangerous and not clean,” Mark admits and his ears flatten against his hair as he speak. 

Yuta smiles tilts his head up to give Mark a kiss, which he reciprocates. It’s soft, indifferent to their hips, and Mark’s hands burry themselves further into his head of hair. 

“That’s okay baby, I’m not exactly on the safe side of kinks myself,”

“What do you like then?” Mark asks, ears suddenly at attention. 

“I like spit. I can’t explain it, but I love it. Especially on my fingers. And biting is always fun,” Yuta says, “and I guess I also enjoy the aspect of ‘breeding’, if you mean cumming inside, that is.” Makes ears perk up at this. 

He must of been just as reluctant as he was in telling the other his deepest desires/kinks. He knows because he didn’t tell him earlier when this was a topic of conversation at the amusement. It’s cute really, that they were both worried or scared for nothing. 

“Really?” Mark cocks his head and Yuta nods. “Then, can we next time not use protection? I want to use it tonight though,” 

“Of course, anything for you baby,”

Neither of them acknowledged the ‘next time’ part and Yuta lifts Mark up and lays him on the bed, shifting his lower half to lay comfortably on his tail. He is situated between Mark’s legs. His weight is on one forearm as he hovers over Mark, his other hand slowly caressing his sides before moving to undo his buttons. 

Mark parts his legs eagerly, feeling a wet slick fall into his panties. He’s gripping onto Yuta’s shoulder like they’ll disappear if he lets go, still trying to rock his hip upwards. 

“Hold on baby, let me get your pants off,” Yuta says softly. 

It takes all of his will power for Mark to stop rocking his hips and he then realises he’s a lot stronger than he thought he was. His lip gets caught between his teeth and he bites down hard as Yuta slowly unzips his pants and pulls them down. He pulls them all the way off, chucking them on the floor. His eyes stare at the pink material but he doesn’t say anything. 

He runs his hands up his legs, feeling the soft skin under his touch, before he goes to palm at Mark’s crotch. Mark’s dick twitches under his hand and he aches into the touch, a moan instantly drifting in the space between them. 

“You’re so responsive gorgeous, I love it,”

Mark mewls, grip tightening on Yuta’s shirt. He begins to pull on it, especially when Yuta squeezes him through his panties, though one hand has the will to travel to Yuta’s jeans and tug on them. As he squeezes, his tail curls under him. 

“Hmm? What is it baby? Use your words please,” Yuta says when Mark keeps tugging. 

There’s a pleased smiled on his lips when Mark responds, “off, want off,” 

Yuta leans down and captures his lips in a kiss before pulling away and off the bed. He pulls off his jeans quickly, the belt holding them tight to his hips landing on the ground with a bang. He’s wearing blue boxers with a cartoon character on it and Mark can’t help but smile at that. 

When he goes to take his shirt, Mark stops him. “Wait!”

“Yes?” Yuta questions, halting his movement. 

“Wanna wear it,” Mark says, getting up from his position on the bed to stand with Yuta,”wanna- wanna smell like you.” He words the questions like he’s slipped into his headspace but he knows he hasn’t. 

Yuta smiles and nods. Mark grabs the material and pulls it off himself, taking in the sight of Yuta without a shirt on. He’s lean, yet his arms sport muscles that run deliciously down his arms and his shoulders seem miraculously broader without the shirt on. 

Not only are his arms dreamy, but his abdomen causes butterflies to erupted in his stomach. He’s skinny, not as skinny as Mark is because of the muscle there, and there’s a clear outline of abdominal muscles. The sparkling light of shiny diamond catches Mark’s eyes and he realises that it’s apart of a belly button piercing. 

Mark puts the shirt on, trying to ignore the piercing, buttons left undone, before capturing Yuta’s lips in a kiss. The smell of Yuta has Mark’s sense reeling. It’s all his senses now pick up on, and he wouldn’t ask for it any other way. Yuta smells like pure heaven to Mark. It’s making him harder and that’s when he realises this is taking too long. 

They end up in the bed again, same position as before and Mark is once again rocking his hips up to meet Yuta’s. The kiss turns messy as hands begin to roam over skin. Mark decides that Yuta’s rough hands over his soft skin are exactly what causes him to whine. 

“Where’s your lube baby?” Yuta asks against his lips. 

“Top drawer,” he breaths out without thinking. He can feel the smile against his lips and frowns when he doesn’t feel Yuta move to grab it. “What?”

“You’re English is really pretty Mark, but I understand English just about as well as I understand Arabic,” Yuta chuckles and it has Mark digging his nails into Yuta’s biceps. 

“Top draw,” he says, “please god Yuta, hurry up please,”

“So needy,” Yuta comments. He reaches over the bed to grab the bottle of lube from the top drawer of his side table. The rustling makes Mark even more needy and he rocks his hips harder. “Baby you’re so pretty,”

“God Yuta-hyung,”

“I love the way you say that, it’s so adorable,” Yuta says as he places the lube next to him. 

He leans down to capture Mark’s lips in his, hands grabbing at his hips and feeling their way under the pink lace he’s wearing. He’s ignored it long enough. 

“You look good in lace baby,” Yuta says, smirk playing in his lips, “but it’s in the way. Mind if I take them off gorgeous?” After Mark let’s out a tiny ‘yes’, he pulls them off, Mark feel relieved from the stickiness, and drops them on the floor. 

His lips begin to travel down Mark’s body, mouth flush against the skin as he bites a trail from his jaw to his stomach. 

“Colour?” He asks against Mark’s stomach. His teeth are pushing into the skin, his lips sucking, leaving red spots in its wake. 

“Green,” Mark moans. The biting feels euphoric, making his head spin with pure want and he wished they could of met earlier- especially if this was the sex it entailed. 

The sound of the lube bottle opening pulls him out of his blissed out state. He watches as Yuta rubs the lotion between his finger thoughtfully, leaning back up to press a kiss to Mark’s cheek. 

“May I baby?” Yuta asks softly.

He gets a quick nod for a reply, quickly followed by a sound of approval, and quickly he begins to prod his fingers at Mark’s hole. Sweat begins to form along Mark’s forehead as he feels a single finger push through his rim, moving deeper inside in a straight line. He brings the cuff of Yuta’s open button up to wipe some of the sweat off. 

“Colour?”

“Green,” 

Mark’s beginning to love how often Yuta asks the question. It makes him really feel like he’s being babied, like he’s really fragile in some sort of way and that makes Mark crave it even more. 

Hips move first before Yuta’s fingers can, and slowly, with one finger, he begins to open Mark up. He presses straight, but begins to wiggle his finger the longer he draws the movement out. 

The movement has Mark whining. He tries to keep it down- really, he swears he does- but the way his hole stretches when another finger is added makes him knead and claw the blanket under his body, tail curling side to side in pleasure. He almost forgets what Yuta likes and that it’s not just him who is meant to be pleasured. 

“Didn’t you- ah fuck- say that you like-” Mark can barely even finish his sentence, Yuta seemingly picking that specific moment to begin to scissor, “-like spit? Why are you, god Yuta-hyung, why aren’t you using spit?”

“Don’t wanna hurt you baby.” Yuta gives him a kiss, “maybe another time, yeah?”

Mark’s ears angle themselves back. “Fuck- please, hyung, god please. Please look after me, baby me please,”

The familiar sting of pleasure pools at Mark’s stomach again. He moves his hips in rhythm with the long, lean fingers that are abusing his hole in the softest way possible. He can feel himself squirming at the feeling, knows that Yuta can see how desperate he’s becoming. 

Will he even be able to continue after he finishes? Will he even be able to cum again? Will he even be able to help Yuta after he cums? Mark doesn’t know the answers to these questions. He’s never had multiple orgasms, nor has he ever really been an active participant during and after sex, especially when he’s tired, but he wants to be good for Yuta. Wants to show him how much of a good boy he can be. 

“Baby I’ve got you. Wanna cum? You deserve it so much baby, you’ve done such a good job tonight,”

The words once again make Mark cum untouched. He’s beginning to think that Yuta is secretly a genie or something because his words and voice are magical and is toying with his body in ways he so desperately wants. 

He lets out a sort of barking noise when he cums, once again reminiscent of his cheetah blood. His tail shakes and moves to curl around something to withstand the pleasure while his ears almost disappear in his head of hair. He is lucky that no cum lands on Yuta’s shirt. He doesn’t want to be responsible for ruining something else. 

Unknown to him, he repeats Yuta’s name, chanting it like it’s a lifeline and in a way, it kind of is. He feels like he’s dying, and the name is keeping him grounded in reality and stopping him from fully slipping into a sub headspace. 

“Colour?” Yuta asks, and his voice seems lower. 

“Yellow,” he whispers, and Yuta is immediately pulling his fingers out of Mark and lifting his hips off of Mark’s. 

“Do you need anything? Water?” He asks, worry stirring in his voice. 

Mark breaths for a moment. He loosens his grip in the blankets under him before tightening it again, repeating the process to calm himself down. He spreads his legs a bit, just enough for his tail to wiggle between and gently rub at Yuta’s hips soothingly. 

“Water, please,” he says and Yuta quickly stands to leave the room to get him some. 

He doesn’t miss the sight of Yuta’s hard on as he walks out of the room, and feels bad knowing that he’s been like that since they arrived, probably around twenty-thirty minutes ago, but the time they’ve spent together has blended together and it feels like a blissful eternity. 

Gently and carefully he sits up and licks his wrist, tongue flat to allow as much saliva on his wrist as possible. Yuta arrives a moment later, just in time to see Mark sitting up right and grooming his ears. 

No words are spoken as Yuta sits down and begins to hand nurse Mark, but he isn’t complaining. It makes him soft with butterflies and makes his groin heat up a bit. 

One hand rests on Yuta’s wrist and when he’s had enough to drink he taps on it. Yuta gets the hint and pulls the glass cup away, letting Mark breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. 

“Are you okay Markie?”

Mark whines. God, that sounds fucking sexy rolling off of Yuta’s tongue. It’s such a soft nickname- pet name- but it makes him needy and that’s just what he likes. He may just cum once more after all. And it’s a miracle too- he’s not even in heat and he’s this horny. 

Hands fly to grab at Yuta, pulling him close again and kisses him, tongue at the front lines. It’s wet and aggressive, but at the same time it’s too dry and too soft. He wants to push the right buttons, but he only knows a few things that could possibly make Yuta just as much of a mess as he is. 

Slipping for a moment will be alright, wouldn’t it? 

“Yuta-hyung, please, please fuck me, fucking breed me, so soft and sweet, please,”

He’s never said these words out loud. He’s only dreamed and imagined them being said and now that they leave his mouth in a dirty mantra he can’t help but fall in love with the prospect. 

Yuta seems to love the words just as much as Mark does, if the way he reattaches their lips is anything to go by. It’s hard, mostly teeth yet if feels so much more wetter, just want Mark was looking for. 

One hand rests at the back of Mark’s head as he’s laid down, the kiss still stays as aggressive as before, and the other grabs a pillow to place under Mark’s lower back before it lays on Mark’s thigh, letting him open his legs to sit between them again. 

Steadily, his lips press into Mark’s cheek before trailing down his jawline and over his neck. It’s soft and sweet, yet when he sucks and bites down hard it has Mark squeezing his eyes shut and shaking. His lips trail further after they rest at his collarbone for a moment longer than Mark wants, dropping down to his chest, pushing the shirt out of his way completely, making his tail once again come up to run against his hips. 

His arm reaches out in search of the condom packet, and as he grabs it he takes one of Mark’s nipple in his mouth and runs his tongue over it. When Yuta tears it open, Mark feels his teeth graze against his sensitive nub and he arches him back, hissing out and barking, so adorably, in pleasure. 

Yuta moves to mouth at the other nipple, and Mark can’t help but think his theory of Yuta being a magical being is true because of the way Yuta can seemingly multitask, rolling the condom on and lubing himself up without much issue as he continues to lap his tongue over his chest. 

Mark digs his nails into Yuta’s biceps when he feels the tip at his entrance. It’s a slow burn, and he arches his back into the feeling, chasing it. His legs hook themselves around Yuta’s hips, pushing him further and whining out loud. 

“Colour?” Yuta brings his lips to Mark’s neck. 

“Green. So fucking green,” Mark moans out, clawing at Yuta’s arm. 

“May I move?” Yuta asks sweetly, pressing a kiss just behind Mark’s jawline. 

“Just- can we wait a moment?”

“Of course baby,” Yuta says, “tell me when sweetheart,” 

Mark detaches his nails and wraps his arms around Yuta’s neck. He forces Yuta to kiss him, letting their tongues swirl in a gently harmony as they let themselves adjust to the feeling. 

In the moment, mouths pressed together and connected at their hips, Mark can’t help but want to fully slip, to let himself enjoy this like he has always wanted to but never been able to. 

So, with his ears perked forward, he can’t help himself from asking, against Yuta’s lips, “Hyung, if I, like, slip into a headspace, will you view me any differently?” 

Yuta smiles against his lips, eyes forming small crescents in his face. He pecks his lips once more before pulling back to look him dead in the eyes. The smile lights fireworks in Mark’s stomach, it’s not wide or toothy, but soft and his lips stay pressed together. There’s a tint of pink smudged around his lips, and Mark swells with pride knowing that he made him look like that.

In Yuta’s eyes, Mark looks like a dream, all sweaty and messy and he is still dressed in the open button up shirt, his front of full display for Yuta. He smells like him, and it makes Yuta feel possessive over Mark, knowing the smell will linger for weeks. 

“Never Markie,” Yuta says, “I want you to be yourself, to be free. You should never force yourself to be anything but that, especially during your most vulnerable moments. Don’t hide from me Mark, show me how good you are,”

There’s a breathy moan that comes from Mark, and then he’s claws at his own arms and forcing Yuta down to kiss him. He doesn’t push hard, just to graze their lips together before he’s asking another question.

“If I, call you weird things, will you hate me hyung?” 

“Call me whatever you want baby,” Yuta says, reaching behind to grab ahold of Mark’s hand for reassurance, “I promise, cross my heart, that I could never ever hate you,”

“Hyung, I-“ Mark can’t help the tears that forms in his eyes. He can’t help the way he pushes his head back, hoping to be swallowed up by the pillows beneath him. He can’t cry, not now. He hides his neck in the collar of Yuta’s shirt. 

“Markie, what colour?”

“Green, hyung, m’kay. Move, please,” 

Leaning down to give Mark a kiss, he steadily and shortly draws his hips back, barely half way and rolls back in. He can feel Mark’s thighs on the side of his hip trembling and he repeats the action again, staying soft and stable in his movements, not letting his hips waver. 

It’s slow, so very slow and Mark is shaking like he’s being electrocuted with each kiss and thrust, the tears in his eyes beginning to pool. He’s been in this situation before, but it’s always been hard and fast- never as loving and breathtaking and wonderful as this is. Not even with his past partners and it’s making him sob against Yuta’s lips pathetically. 

“God, please, please hyung, please make me feel good,” Mark whines, letting himself fully let go, “let- let me- fuck, please god hyungie, hyungie please,”

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you,” Yuta says as he squeezes Mark hand before leading him to grip his hair. Then he leans all his weight on his two forearms. 

He draws his hips back further yet he still moves at the same cemented pace that is making Mark mewl and whine. Tightly he tugs on Yuta’s hair, and he isn’t sure if it’s crispy from being dyed or wet from sweat. 

“Please hyungie, do that again, please,” 

And so he does- only harder- and it’s makes Mark jolt in pleasure against the blankets and pillows. He bites his lips but the pitched moans still escape his throat unabashedly. He pulls harder on Yuta’s hair, threading the long strands of hair between his fingers to keep himself grounded. 

“Fuck, fuck, hyungie, hyung please, I feel- feel so-“ a moan cuts him off and he can’t finish his words as the tears in his eyes finally spill over. 

“God baby, you feel so good sweetheart, so pretty and tight for me. You look so pretty baby, so pretty and handsome and perfect,” Yuta gasps at a certain point, letting out a breathy moan of his own against Mark’s lips. 

Mark can’t stop himself from rolling back against Yuta’s hips. Meeting him in the middle makes him whimper, tail going to wrap around one of Yuta’s legs and ears going flat in pure pleasure. The shirt he has on rubs against his back, and it hurts, but the pain is disguised as satisfaction. 

He’s shaking more than before, mouth open wide as drool pools on his tongue and falls out of his mouth, and Yuta then notices the beautiful canines that Mark has. It’s such a small detail, a loveable one that comes with being part cheetah, and he makes a mental note to ask Mark to bite him one day. 

Right now though all his focus is on Mark and making sure he is okay and feeling loved and pleasured and safe, so he kisses Mark once more and begins to lap at his collarbone, nuzzling his shirt out of his way with his nose. He bites down for the hell of it, and then he’s speaking what he knows Mark wants to hear. 

He might not be able to ‘breed’ Mark, because of the condom and the fact that they can’t physically birth a child, but by the way Mark was speaking before, he knows how to get Mark cumming for the third time that night. 

“Baby you feel so good, so good for hyungie,” Yuta babbles, “so good for me, so perfect for cubs,

His hips move quicker, but it’s still slow and steady, only sharper and harder and when he hits that sweet spot inside of him, Mark lets put a bark and a whine to let him know. 

Mark feels his stomach tighten- not just at the action but at the words. God- he doesn’t want to let Yuta go. The words are so pretty coming from him, so damn pretty and it’s making Mark slowly loose his sanity. 

“Jesus fuck daddy- hyungie, wanna be good for you, please- wanna, wanna have cubs with you, wanna, please, please hyungie,”

“You have such lovely manners baby, gonna be so good for our cubs, such a wonderful mummy,” 

“Fuck! Honey, hyungie please, please let me cum, I’ve been so good hyung, so good for you, let me cum please, help me cum,”

Yuta puts all his moving weight on one forearm so that he can snake his hand down Mark’s body, scratching lightly at his skin and occasionally dulling the sensation against his shirt before wrapping his hand around Mark’s cock. 

His hand wraps around it without stretching his hand, but he doesn’t comment on that, though it makes him fussy with arousal. Mark’s so small against Yuta’s hand, Mark knows it too, but it makes him feel smaller than he actually is and it makes him feel euphoric. He feels more like a baby, he’s being taken cared of the way he wants to be. 

The first tug at Mark’s small cock has Mark screaming, and his hands fly from his hair to the bed, knuckles turning white under the pressure of his grip. He pants, hips stuttering as he doesn’t know which direction to rock his hips- forward onto Yuta’s hand or back against Yuta’s cock?

“Go on baby, cum, be a good boy and cum for me darling, you did so well,”

Mark does. At first, he thinks it’s a dry orgasm, especially as he arches his back as the feeling takes over his body and he trembles and he can’t feel anything land on his stomach but then when he straightens his back out as Yuta slowly rocks into him, still looking for his own orgasm, he sees a tiny bit of white cum Yuta’s index and middle finger. 

He grabs Yuta’s hand and looks him dead in the eyes, even though his body is shaking and his eyes feel heavy and his hole feels overstimulated and sensitive. He’s been pleasured enough, it’s Yuta’s turn. 

“Go on hyungie, breed me- make me your little bitch, so perfect for your cubs,” he says before taking Yuta’s fingers and wrapping his tongue around them and sucking hard, lapping up the cum on his fingers, making sure to gather as much saliva as possible and clenching his hole. 

The sight is so lewd, and yet so perfect that it cause Yuta to break with a shudder, moaning Mark’s name as he lets his hips roll to a stop, still buried inside. The feeling caused Mark to buck his hips, finally having a dry orgasm, thoroughly spent. 

“Fuck, Mark,” Yuta says as he leans his body weight against him, sticky from the sweat. 

Pulling his fingers from Mark’s mouth, he traces a wet pattern against his cheek to wipe them clean. He can’t even comprehend that it’s gross, but Mark merely moans at the feels. 

“Baby, colour?”

“Green,” Mark nearly laughs. 

And then begins the aftercare process begins, Mark’s favourite part of sex though he’s never had the pleasure of truely being taken cared for after intimacy. He just hopes Yuta will. 

Yuta pulls out and leaves a lingering kiss on Mark’s lips before sitting up and grabbing the cup of water from earlier. He hands it to Mark, who slowly sits up as well, his lower half burning as he does so but he’s always had a high pain tolerance so it doesn’t bother him. 

He begins to drink the rest of the water as Yuta makes his way to the bathroom. Mark stays still for a moment, before finishing with one big gulp and places the cup back on his bedside table. 

When Yuta arrives after a few minutes, he’s carrying a wet cloth, a plate of biscuits and a towel around is waist. He sits the plate down on the bedside table before he begins to wash Mark’s chest. 

“Are you alright baby?” Yuta asks softly, “nothing hurts?” 

“I’m perfect Hyung,” Mark says before he begins to feel a bit cheeky, “why are you in my towel?”

“Sorry, I felt weird walking around without anything on, and I need to use it on you anyway,” Yuta laughs, “I also stole a few cookies from the jar on the kitchen bench. I hope you don’t mind.” The wash cloth moves to wipe down his sensitive area, and Mark braces himself if Yuta’s arms. 

Mark smiles up at him regardless of the sting that’s coursing through his body, “You’re so kind hyung, but are you also okay? Was everything okay for you?” 

Yuta nods gently, leaning down to give yet another soft kiss to Mark’s lips. He beginning to act like he can’t live without it and Mark’s beginning to worry he won’t be able to either. The cloth also wipes down Mark’s face, ears and arm before Yuta is drying him up with the towel. 

“So,” Yuta begins, “daddy? You know if you had a daddy kink you could have told me,”

Mark heats up at the words. He almost forgot he did that. He swears it was a spur of the moment thing, a byproduct of having a breeding kink and Yuta saying he would be a great mother. 

“I-I don’t, it was just a, what we call in English a ‘spur of the moment thing’ which basically means I did it because of the situation,” Mark explains. Yuta nods. 

“Still, the amount of trust you must of had in me to say that- I’m honoured, Mark. I truely am,” he says before he stands up again and walks out of the room with the wash cloth and towel, announcing he’d be back soon. 

While waiting for his return, Mark takes a cookie and scoffs it down. So much for this diet he’s been on these passed few months, that has all gone down hill. He’s on his second when Yuta walks in. 

He finishes it quickly and offers the last one to Yuta, who takes it gratefully and sits on the bed. While he’s munching on the snack, Mark takes the opportunity to groom himself. After licking his wrist, he pushes the fur up and in the right direction, bowing his head to work from the back to the front and Yuta watches in awe. Then he stands up. 

Yuta begins to put on his boxers and Mark slightly panics. He doesn’t want this to be a one time thing, he wants this to continue, but the thought of telling him he wants something more scares him. Still, he doesn’t want Yuta to leave, not after the night they’ve shared. 

“Yuta-hyung?” He whispers softly, voice barely even audible and he has to clear his throat, “are you, are you leaving?”

As he snaps the band against his hips, he freezes, looking up at Mark with wide eyes and eyebrows furrows adorably. 

“Do you not want me to?” He softly says and Mark jumps to attention, scrambling to his knees to grab his arms. 

“No! Of course I do, I just- never mind,” he smiles, and Yuta mirrors it, “just- do you want me to get in my boxers too?”

“Ahh!” Yuta says in realisation, “no you don’t have to. I just can’t sleep without pants on,” he laughs, and Mark laughs with him, “but if you want to put them panties back on, I won’t stop you baby,”

Mark playfully hits his shoulder but gets up to find them nonetheless. He spots them on the floor near his guitar and when he picks them up he realises that they’re dry with cum stained on them. 

He sighs, dropping them into the hamper with the other clothes that have been discarded with a sigh before opening his bedside drawer to grab out another pair. Yuta watches him curiously from the bed, smiling as he eyes Mark up and down as he puts on the blue silk panties. They lay low on his hips, not having a hole for his tail. 

When he turns back around, he catches sight of Yuta staring. “What?”

“You’re so pretty Mark, so pretty and hot,”

Mark flushes, ears perked forward rather than laying back and makes his way to his bed and flops onto it. Instantly he wraps his arms around Yuta’s waist and it feels so right. He brings Yuta closer to him and the pair struggle with getting under the blankets. 

Eventually they setting in this position- Yuta flat on his back with Mark stubbornly tucked away at his armpit, leg swung over Yuta’s hip and crotch pressed against the hipbone. Mark is comfortable, and while Yuta can feel his arm already going numb, he can’t help but watch Mark grow drowsy with love in his eyes and a smile on his face. 

~~~~

Yuta is the first to wake up. They are more or less in the same position as they fell asleep, only Mark’s leg has been unhooked and he’s facing the wall instead of being curled into Yuta. His tail is wrapped around his thigh and Yuta can’t help cooing at the sight. 

He stays there for a while, just watching how Mark breaths steadily and he decides that he would love to do this forever. Shifting a bit, he leans over Mark seemingly smaller body and presses a kiss to his cheek to wake him up. 

It doesn’t work, so he tries nipping at the boys ears but they simply flutter against his face. He pulls back, almost surprised at how much of a heavy sleeper Mark seems to be. 

That’s when he decides that he wants to make Mark breakfast, so he slides his arm out from under Mark’s neck and pulls out of bed with heavy eyes from sleep and dreaming about him. 

He forgets that Mark has a roommate and walks out without a shirt on. He goes to the kitchen immediately, remembering where it was from when he grabbed Mark a glass of water last night. 

Five minutes pass by as he looks through the cupboards and fridge and he can’t find anything he can confidently make without burning the house down. He’s contemplating wether or not to give up on cooking and going back to bed when he hears someone cough behind him. 

It’s almost comical how fast Yuta spins around to find the culprit of the cough and his eyes land on the tall, curly haired brunette he met yesterday that had been on the couch when he came to pick Mark up. His hands fly to cover his chest and he smiles awkwardly. 

“Good morning,” the mystery man says as he walks besides Yuta to grab a glass. 

“Good morning,” Yuta slightly bows, “you’re Mark’s roommate right? Sorry I forgot he had one, I didn’t put in a shirt,”

The man laughs, putting a carton of milk away in the fridge and shaking his head. He takes a swig of the drink before addressing Yuta. 

“I’m not his roommate, Johnny is. I’m just a close friend,” the man smiles, dimples forming at the edge of his mouth. It’s cute, Yuta thinks, but it will never compare to the sight of Mark’s adorable little face when he orgasms. “I’m Jaehyun,”

“Yuta. Are you Johnny’s boyfriend?” He asks before he realises how personal that question was. 

“W-What? N-No,” Jaehyun stutters, hiding behind the glass cup and his sweater paws. The man is tall, but he seems so small in such a big sweater, “what would make you think that?”

“The hickeys on your neck,” Yuta flatly says, and Jaehyun immediately goes to grab his neck. 

He goes to protest, but ends up sighing. “Johnny-hyung has a girlfriend,” he admits, “he won’t- we haven’t slept together, properly, but no one can know about us, especially Mark-ah. Please don’t tell him. Johnny’s still confused and I’m even- I- I don’t know anymore,”

“Hey, it’s okay Jaehyun-ssi, I’ll pretend that I didn’t hear a thing,” he smiles reassuringly, “now, would you like to help me make breakfast because, I’m so lost in this kitchen,” 

Jaehyun looks at him, confused yet amused, before sighing, though he was secretly excited. He announced that they were going to make an American style breakfast for everyone, and decided that they could talk as they worked. Johnny ended up joining them after a shower. 

~~~~

Mark wakes up to the smell of America. It smells like Johnny, and he can taste it on his tongue. He scrunches his nose and rolls over, finding the lingering warmth of Yuta’s body. 

Quickly, he sits up, hands scrambling to see if Yuta is actually gone. He feels his heart break when his hands don’t find skin, and for a moment he worries that the smell of America is Johnny’s way of apologising that the man he had spent the night with had left without telling him- it had happened before. 

He worries until he sees that Yuta’s clothes are still in the hamper (the sunlight outlines their shadows) and then his heart beats fast and fast as he begins to think that Yuta has cooked breakfast fit him. His heart swells at the romantic gesture, but before he can be certain that that is what is happening he bounds out of bed, grabbing his oversized sweater he stole from his friend Lucas years ago when he was still in Korea and runs out the door. 

When he reaches the kitchen, his heart officially bursts at the sight before him. Yuta is shirtless, and so fucking hot it hurts his head, but he’s laughing, sharing a glass of milk with Jaehyun where they stand at the stove. Johnny is there too, sitting at the new dinning table with a cup of coffee and a plate with scrambled eggs on toast and bacon. 

Johnny spots him first, and nods at him with a smile. 

“Morning dude, rough night?” He asks playfully in English, taking a sip of his coffee and Jaehyun and Yuta quickly turn to look at him. 

“Shut the fuck up dude,” Mark squeaks, but he can’t help himself, he answers the question, “last night was amazing hyung, like, I can’t even describe it,” 

Mark always goes in and out of English and Korean when he’s talking to Johnny, a habit he picked up somewhere during their years a best friends. 

“Loud is how I would describe it,” Johnny laughs. 

Mark laughs to but his focus shifts on Yuta who is busying himself with platting food. He stares for a moment before walking up to him and wrapping his arms around him, forgetting Jaehyun for a moment, and presses a wet kiss to his spine. 

“Morning,”

“Oh my god your English is adorable,” Yuta says as he spins around to give Mark a kiss in the cheek, “good morning baby, how did you sleep? Are you alright?”

One of Mark’s legs is slotted between Yuta’s and his tail instantly wraps around his wrist. His small hands lay against Yuta’s chest. Yuta stands up straight, posture almost that of a dancer and Mark is jealous of it. 

“I’m fine hyung, thank you. I slept like a rock thanks to you.” He smiles bright, “Morning Jaehyun-hyung,” 

“Morning Mark-ah,” he bows slightly before he gets an idea, “John lets go to the cafe,”

“Why? I’m eating,”

“I’ll heat it up when we get back. Wanna get coffee,” he pouts, flicking his head to where Yuta and Mark are standing, looking at one another with pure love in their eyes. 

Johnny gets the hint but still complains as he stands. His aegyo whining makes Mark look at him, having not heard the exchange and looks at him confused. They’re already halfway out the door when Mark asks them where they’re going. 

“We’ll be back, going to get coffee,” Johnny says as he closes the door. 

The apartment is silent for a moment, before Yuta is leaning down to capture Mark’s lips in his and biting his lip, hands going to pull in his messy bed hair. Mark’s hands finds purchase on Yuta’s hips and he lets his finger rub the area soothingly. 

They stay connected like that for god knows how long, lips brushing against one another cautiously and hands pulling gently where they lay. Mark’s eyes had fluttered close the moment they kissed, yet his heartbeat runs like a cheetah and he has butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

A moan finds its way out of his throat. It’s not a loud one, nor is it one that’s sexual, rather it’s breathy and missable, one caused from contentment. He is relaxed, and feels like he could do this forever and, in a way, he does want to, but it’s probably too soon so he doesn’t say anything. Still, he can’t help but feel himself falling into pure bliss. 

Instead of saying anything, he pulls back, the sound of them disconnecting is wet and loud, and he smiles up at Yuta. He smiles back, just staring at each other longingly before Mark speaks up. 

“We should eat, before it gets cold,” he says and it takes all of his strength to pull himself away from the warm embrace they’ve found themselves in. 

“Alright baby, go sit down and I’ll bring it to you,” Yuta says. 

They part ways, Mark unwrapping his tail and running over to the new dinning room table and Yuta simply turning around and opening the cupboard to grab out another plate. It takes a minute before he’s back by Mark’s side and he places down the food 

He gives Mark a confused look because he isn’t sitting down. Just as he’s about to ask what Mark is doing, Mark seemingly reads his mind and his eyes light up and ears perk upwards. 

“Wanna sit on your lap, please,” Mark says cutely and Yuta has half a mind to realised that Mark has somehow fallen into a kind of headspace similar to last night. 

Needless to say, he sits down and let’s Mark plop himself down and squirm until he’s comfortable. He settles on having his legs dangle over the side while he is snuggled into his arm. 

“Markie, baby, would you like me to feed you?” 

~~~~

“You know, I really did enjoy last night,” Mark says when they’re sitting on the couch. They have fully showered and dressed, and while Yuta doesn’t need to leave, he’s stayed with Mark. 

The TV is playing softly in the background but neither of them are paying any attention to it. They sit next to each other as they had laid together, Mark tucked away in Yuta’s armpit and leaning against each other. 

“I’m glad, it’s been a while since I’ve, you know, been with someone,”

“Same here. You really made it feel special Yuta-hyung, and I- I don’t- I think I- I really like you hyung. I’ve found myself wanting to do things with you that I’ve never even thought of and the thought of us never being together again as we were last nights scares me,”

“I like you too, so much Mark, it’s kind of scary how fast I’ve fallen for you. I mean- we only met the other day and I can’t stop thinking about you and you just feel to perfect next to me,” Yuta rambles but catches himself from saying too much and catches Mark’s gaze in his own, “Markie, would you do the honours of-“ 

“Wait no! Please, hyung, you’re cute but let me ask, please?” He asks, waiting for Yuta to nod before taking a deep breath in and bracing himself, “will you be my boyfriend?”

“Of course,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all of you guys who stuck around and read this fic! I really appreciate it. I’ll try to make others in this series not as long but no promises haha! 
> 
> I’m trying to include all 23 members in NCT into this series and I’m open to poly relationships, all sorts of kinks, and just about anything. I have a few relationships planner, such as Taeil and Haechan, Kun and Yangyang (might become poly with Ten, not sure yet) Johnny and Jaehyun, and Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun in a poly relationship, but other member combinations I’m open to- just know that I won’t do a smut with Jisung, Sungchan or Chenle, since they’re not 20 yet and it’d feel wrong to write them.


End file.
